The 500 MHz NMR spectrometer requested in this proposal will be used primarily for studies of macromolecular structure and function of proteins, nucleic acids, and membranes. In particular, Professor McConnell will use NMR to determine the structure of the combining site of a monoclonal anti spin label antibody, and to follow changes in structure and function associated with selected point mutations, especially in the hypervariable regions. Professors Baldwin and Fox will study the mechanisms and kinetics of folding of proteins, especially ribonuclease and staphylcoccal nuclease. Professor Huestis will study cytokeletal protein interaction with amino- and inositide-phospholipid membranes. Professor Boxer is involved in studies of both nucleic acid and protein structure, particularly the nucleotides and myoglobin.